Halte Bus
by anonymoz
Summary: <html><head></head>Halte bus yang kini tidak hanya sekadar objek, halte bus yang kini menjadi lebih dari sebuah istilah linguistik. Saat menunggu, saat merantau, saat itulah mereka mengerti makna apa yang ada di balik halte bus. (Dibuat untuk AoKaga Day)</html>
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

><p>Halte bus bukan lagi menjadi sekadar halte bus bagi mereka yang memiliki kenangan di sana. Tidak harus kenangan indah, bahkan kenangan akan perpisahan pun bisa menjadikan suatu tempat yang seharusnya merupakan istilah dari dua kata memiliki makna lebih. Halte bus kini bukan lagi menjadi tempat untuk menunggu angkutan umum yang akan lewat kapan saja, halte bus juga dapat menjadi tempat untuk menunggu sesuatu yang lain.<p>

Menunggu janji yang mulai terkikis syahdunya, menunggu sosok yang bahkan gambar helai rambutnya mulai lenyap dari pandangan, dan… menunggu harapan.

Harapan akan janji yang dibawa oleh satu sosok.

Tepat pada sebuah malam dingin bulan Oktober sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dua orang pemuda berhadap-hadapan di halte ini dengan tangan berkacak pinggang dan bola basket dalam genggaman. Senyum arogan saling melempar sapa dengan mengabaikan angin dingin yang menggetarkan tulang.

Daiki Aomine dan Taiga Kagami.

Sejak pertama kali mereka mengenal dan bertemu, salah satu di antara mereka ditakdirkan menjadi perantau dan penunggu.

Hanya masalah waktu saja, sampai keduanya bertemu kembali.

* * *

><p><span>Catatan:<span> Terinspirasi dari banyak puisi kontemporer Indonesia. Terima kasih, karena sudah memunculkan puisi seindah itu ke permukaan. Kritik dan saran sangat kami nanti. Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

... Lalu kami baru ingat. Seharusnya ini kami _post_ saat AoKaga Day kemarin. Namun apa daya kami semua sibuk. Maafkan kamu dan jangan lupa untuk selalu nantikan kelanjutannya!


	2. Satu

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

><p>Ketika suara layaknya sirene bergaung di telinganya, dia hanya bisa mendesah. Aomine lelah, namun yang muncul di wajahnya adalah seringai gembira. Banyak alasannya dan bukan dia saja yang tahu; seluruh khalayak ramai pun mengetahuinya.<p>

Kemenangan ini, yang hampir sepenuhnya disponsori olehnya, membawa tim naik satu tingkat di klasemen. Ini bisa berarti banyak hal, entah itu sponsor yang kian banyak (bagi tim atau bagi dirinya sendiri? Aomine tidak peduli.) atau perasaan jumawa yang membawa suatu tim pada kemalasan. Skor sebanyak itu, dan dia menyumbang sekian puluh poin di antaranya. Hal ini membawanya pada nostalgia semasa SMA, tapi tidak juga.

Semua orang mengelu-elukan namanya. Aomine tertawa dalam hati, orang-orang kulit putih itu tidak pernah mengucapkan namanya dengan benar; tetapi semua kejayaan dan apapun ini membuatnya senang. "_Aomine juara! Aomine memang yang paling hebat!"_ Rekan setim memeluknya, seisi lapangan menggaungkan namanya.

Dia memang pergi ke Amerika untuk menang. Tetapi selama ini, apa yang ia nantikan belum juga muncul. Panggilan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman, atau setidaknya tawaran untuk mengiklankan salah satu produk di sana, sama sekali belum muncul. Dunia mengenalnya sebagai "bocah ajaib dari Jepang", Jepang mengenalnya sebagai "Lulusan _Generation of Miracle_ yang sukses di Amerika". Sesederhana itu.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Aomine menerima telepon dari pelatih tim nasional Jepang. Tawaran menjadi pemain tim nasional untuk membela negaranya.

Jawaban Aomine sudah jelas: "TENTU SAJA!"

Setelah satu dekade dia merajai dunia basket Amerika, Aomine Daiki akan pulang.

Si bocah hitam arogan itu pulang.

.

Sekali lagi, halte bus kembali menyanyikan lagu penantiannya. Seorang bocah berambut merah, satu bocah berambut biru. Amerika telah menjadi bagian dari hidup keduanya dan…

Begitulah.

* * *

><p>Lagi-lagi singkat. Maafkan kami atas chapter baru yang muncul lama sekali. Saat ini kami sedang tidak berada di Indonesia dan tengah sibuk melakukan riset. Jadi... maafkan kami. Diusahakan chapter selanjutnya muncul lebih cepat!<p> 


	3. Dua (Dan Prolog Badai)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

><p>Orang Jepang tak mengenalinya. Mungkin popularitas si kulit oranye kalah dengan bisbol, terkanya. Namun memang begitulah realita yang ada. Di Amerika, nama Aomine dielu-elukan—kalau tidak semua, maka sebagian dari—masyarakat. Si negara federal dengan lima puluh negara bagian, tak bosan-bosannya melihat wajah Daiki Aomine di layar kaca. Tapi baguslah, dengan begitu Aomine tidak perlu khawatir orang-orang mengganggunya saat ia tengah berjalan sendirian di tengah kota.<p>

.

Hari itu sore dan ia mengenakan kaus biru pucat dan celana tiga perempat lusuh. Kulitnya masih hitam, sebuah rahasia umum. Tetapi ia terlalu lama tinggal di daerah tropis [1] sehingga lupa bahwa Jepang di bulan Oktober bisa menjadi sangat dingin dan berangin. Bahkan Aomine beberapa kali bersin dalam perjalanannya.

Halte bus masih sepi. Ini bukan jalur ramai yang kerap dilewati orang, tetapi halte tersebut menjadi tempat esensial dalam kehidupan remajanya. Suka, duka, kalah, menang—apapun, tinggal kau bilang saja.

.

"_Ahomine! Lo nggak pamitan sama gue?!"_

"_Berisik lo, Bakagami. Buat apa bilang ke elo?"_

"_Geh! T-Tapi lo pamitan sama yang lain!"_

"_Ya udah sih. Itu tandanya gue males pamitan sama lo. Puas?"_

"_Hanjir, alasan macem apa it—"_

_(Bus pun tiba. Aomine tanpa tedeng aling-aling segera naik, mengabaikan sosok Kagami yang nampak terkhianati dan terluka.)_

"_Brengsek! Jangan pergi lo! JANGAN PERGI!"_

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sepuluh tahun, ia kembali menjejakkan kaki di halte yang sama. Ia turun dari bus dengan perasaan nostalgia menyeruak dalam dada yang lambat laun pun reda. Kata _"asin parah"_ menjadi komentar pertamanya saat merasakan angin yang menyapu wajah. Oh, sedari dulu Aomine bukan orang yang romantis, kau tahu.

Dia bahkan tak terkesima dengan pemandangan cakrawala yang membelah langit jingga dan laut nila. Bertahun-tahun dia menyaksikan yang seperti ini; bosan. Tetapi sebelum kuap bisa lolos dari mulutnya, Aomine tertegun. Sejenak.

"Lo berani kembali ke sini ternyata?"

Suara familier. Rasakan dramanya, saudara-saudari terkasih.

Namun Aomine berani bersuara dengan lantang, bahwa apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah rasa bersalah. Sehingga saat semua orang mengharapkan nestapa, yang ia tunjukkan adalah gembira. Ada senyum terkembang alih-alih duka terpampang.

Sial. Betapa dia _kangen_ pada si rambut merah satu ini.

"Oh, _Bakagami_. Masih betah nungguin gue ternyata?"

Tahu apa respon Kagami? Hanya satu hal sederhana, kok.

"Bangke lo."

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<br>**[1]Kalau ada yang belum tahu, tidak semua bagian di Amerika Serikat memiliki empat musim. Ada yang memiliki dua musim, seperti Indonesia.

Singkat cerita, anggap ini _universe_ sendiri di mana kampung halaman Aomine dan Kagami berada di kota pinggir laut. Kami berpikir kota pinggir laut akan membuatnya romantis, tapi… entahlah. Lihat saja ke depannya. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	4. Tiga (Bajingan Hina, Badai Tiba)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

><p>Pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati? Pernah merasakan sakitnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu? Sakit bukan, rasa dari semua itu? Dan ketahuilah, Kagami pernah merasakannya. Tidak tepat pada hari ini, tapi sepuluh tahun yang lalu—ia pernah.<p>

Tahu apa? Sakitnya bertahan sampai sekarang.

Setiap kali dia melihat siaran NBA yang jarang-jarang disiarkan di televisi, terkadang ada wajah familiar di sana. Nampak begitu senang dan _liar_ kala menggiring bola hingga—_syut!_—masuk ke ranjang bagai sihir. Melihatnya gembira, tanpa beban di wajah ceria, membuat perasaan Kagami berkecamuk dalam dada. _Apa ini?_ Kagami bertanya-tanya, merasa tidak adil karena saat dia menderita di sini, _Ahomine_ di sana justru berseri.

_Sialan_.

Bukankah dia nampak seperti orang bodoh di sini?

.

#

.

_Tak ada firasat atau suatu apapun menghampiri benaknya saat bola berwarna oranye itu memantul bebas di tanah, bak perpanjangan dari tangannya. Itu adalah sebuah sore yang biasa: suara debur ombak di kejauhan, lapangan basket tua dengan ring yang akan patah dalam satu kali _dunk,_ lalu dua anak muda dengan sepatu basket favorit mereka. Lapangan sepi dan hanya engah napas yang terdengar, pula dengus tawa arogan._

_Empat puluh sembilan dan lima puluh. Itulah jumlah kemenangan mereka; sekali lagi menang, maka Kagami akan seri dengan Aomine._

"_Coba aja kalau bisa, bego," jawab Aomine saat Kagami menyuarakan tantangannya. Merasa jumawa dan penuh kepercayaan diri atas sesuatu yang begitu sederhana. Apa yang lucu dari hubungan mereka adalah, bagaimana selisih di antara kemenangan mereka tidak pernah lebih dari satu—saling susul menyusul dan seringkali seri. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka memiliki selisih lebih dari dua; apa mau dikata, tidak seorang pun dari keduanya suka kalah._

_Testosteron mungkin bisa menjadi pelaku, tetapi mereka pun sudah melalui jalan yang panjang sebelum mencapai titik ini._

_._

_Tetapi pada hari itu, sesuatu yang unik terjadi untuk pertama kalinya. Selisih di antara kemenangan mereka akhirnya menyentuh angka dua. Aomine menang._

"_Brengsek!" Kagami berteriak, sesaat setelah Aomine memasukkan bola sekaligus merusakkan ring. Yap, dia melakukan _dunk_. "Lagian itu nggak sah! Lo ngerusakin ringnya!"_

"_Gue nggak inget ada peraturan yang bilang kalau ngerusakin ring berarti nggak sah," kilah Aomine._

"_Ada kok! Lo aja yang lupa!" balas Kagami, ia masih bersikukuh akan keabsahan kemenangan Aomine. Karena, dia sedari dulu yakin bahwa ialah yang pertama kali akan mencetak dua selisih, namun Aomine mendahuluinya. Ini… __**amat sangat **__**mengesalkan.**_

_Aomine hanya tertawa renyah. Ia sih tahu saja, bahwasanya ini semua hanya akal-akalan Kagami yang tidak suka kalah—seperti dirinya. "Kalah ya kalah aja deh. Nggak usah banyak bacot, _baka_," ujar Aomine senang. "Lagipula kalau cuma urusan ngeganti ring, itu mah gampang. Ntar juga gue ganti."_

_Di tengah kekesalannya, Kagami masih sempat tertawa kala mendengar omongan Aomine yang penuh sesumbar. "Elo? Dengan dompet yang ada/nggak ada uang pun tetep kempes itu? Bakal ngeganti ring?! HAHAHAHA!" tawa Kagami makin keras. "Yang bener aja! Mimpi!"_

_Biasanya, Aomine akan meladeni ejekan Kagami dengan sesuatu yang tidak kalah 'bocah'. Entah apa itu, mereka berdua selalu mempunyai kamus ejekan a la anak-anak yang tanpa batas. Namun, kali itu Aomine memilih menghela napas dan menanggapinya pendek. "Terserah lo deh, pokoknya liat aja—kalau besok-besok ada ring baru, itu berarti dari gue!"_

"_PFFFT! 'Besok-besok' itu maksudnya kapan? Tahun depan? Sepuluh tahun lagi?"_

"… _Males ngeladenin orang bego kayak lo. Gue pulang dulu deh."_

_Langkah Aomine gontai saat ia meraih tasnya yang ia letakkan di pojok lapangan. Kagami pun mengikuti geraknya dengan lagak meledek yang belum kunjung habis, bahkan setelah mereka sampai di halte bus dan menunggu bus menuju rumah masing-masing._

"_Busnya… tumben lama ya," celetuk Aomine._

"_Hah?" Kagami mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Biasanya juga segini kan? Sepuluh menitan gitu, apalagi bus di sini nggak pernah telat."_

"_Gitu ya? Emang bus di Amerika suka telat?" Aomine bertanya. Mendadak saja topik 'ring basket' sudah berganti menjadi 'bus'. Salah satu pembicaraan yang jarang sekali ada dalam pembicaraan mereka yang isinya tak jauh dari basket._

_Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entah deh kalau di negara bagian lain. Tapi di LA, sih… 'Mayan. Walau nggak parah-parah amat."_

_Mungkin Kagami tidak sadar, tetapi hari itu Aomine sangat waspada akan pilihan kata-katanya. Dia, yang biasanya blak-blakan, mendadak memerlukan waktu beberapa detik lebih lama hanya untuk mengobrol dengan seorang 'Baka'gami. Bukan aneh, tetapi pada saat itu, Kagami tidak tahu alasannya. Pemuda itu hanya merasa Aomine _agak_ aneh, namun menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hati. Aomine nampak akan menyuarakan sesuatu, tapi belum sempat pemuda itu berkata, bus Kagami sudah tiba._

"_Duluan ya," seloroh Kagami._

_Aomine memberinya anggukan kecil seperti biasanya. "Yo."_

_._

_Esoknya, saat Kagami menanti kedatangan Aomine di halte bus yang sama, sosok itu membawa bola basketnya sendiri (biasanya Kagami yang bawa) dengan senyum arogan yang bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari senyum arogan yang lalu-lalu. Sekali lagi, Kagami tidak merasakan keanehan. Selain bahwa selisih skor di antara mereka melebar, menjadi 49-52._

_Saat Kagami ingin mempersempit celah di antara skor mengerikan itu, Aomine sudah tidak ada._

_Mendadak saja ada lampu bernama 'pemahaman' menyala dalam kepalanya yang karatan._

_Aomine pergi. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang memberitahunya, selain _email _Kuroko yang menanyakan [Kagami-_kun_, kenapa tadi tidak ada di bandara?]._

Sialan_._

_Baru kali ini dia merasakan dorongan untuk menyerapah sekuat itu_

_._

_(Saat ia pergi ke lapangan tua, ada ring baru terpasang di sana. Berikut tanda tangan Aomine dalam ukuran kecil di pojoknya.)_

_._

_#_

_._

Aomine mengangkat bahu. Bola basket baru, gaya berpakaian selayaknya anak muda kekinian, lalu sepatu basket dengan warna senada matanya… Sekali lihat, Kagami tahu bahwa Amerika telah mengubah banyak aspek dari Aomine, terutama penampilan. "Nggak mau pelukan dari gue nih? Katanya kangen," ajaknya sembari merentangkan tangan, siap menerima Kagami dalam dekap—_ehem_.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi gombal begini?" tanya Kagami jijik. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ngapain sih lo pake balik ke sini segala? Mau pamer ke semua orang kalau lo udah sukses, kalau lo udah punya segalanya sementara gue nggak punya apa-apa?"

Mendengar Kagami yang mencerocos kesal, giliran Aomine yang heran. "Oi, oi. Gue cuma minta peluk dan lo malah jadi ngeselin 'gini?!" bentaknya, "Tau gini, gue mendingan tetep di hotel. Udah susah-susah gue bawa bola basket baru, sama oleh-oleh juga—eh, malah lo marah."

Kagami menatap pemuda itu sinis. "Gue emang nggak boleh marah ke elo? Hebat, sepuluh tahun di Amerika bikin logika lo kebalik-balik, rupanya."

Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Aomine. "Hhhh… Gue tau kalau apa yang gue lakuin dulu itu salah. Gue nggak bilang ke elo soal kepergian gue ke Amerika_—fine_, semua salah gue. Tapi gue udah ngasih beberapa tanda. Dan… lo harus tau, kalau ngucapin perpisahan ke elo itu jauh lebih susah ketimbang bilang ke yang lain."

Kagami diam.

"_Kagami_, _please_. Percaya sama gue."

Sesungguhnya bahkan Kagami yakin kalau meminta maaf—mau dulu, sekarang, atau beberapa puluh tahun lagi—merupakan sesuatu yang berat dilakukan oleh Aomine. Ia ingat berita dari NBA beberapa tahun lalu, saat Aomine mendapatkan kartu merah dan skors beberapa pertandingan: bahkan untuk kesalahan yang begitu kentara, Aomine tak memiliki niatan meminta maaf. Sekarang, tanpa diminta oleh awak media pun, Aomine sudah meminta maaf. Aomine benar-benar meletakkan harga dirinya di titik terendah hanya untuk dipercayai olehnya.

Tetapi kilasan memori segera datang, bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa bersalah. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, sepuluh tahun telah mengubah banyak hal. Ini, Aomine, datang padanya sembari berharap bahwa segala sesuatunya akan kembali seperti sedia kala, seolah jarak ratusan purnama bagai kemarin lusa. Kalau ada satu hal yang masih sama dalam diri Aomine, tak lain adalah kenaifan pemuda itu.

Melihatnya membuat Kagami malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia berusaha menata emosinya, menata setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya sehingga nampak seperti sajak penuh berkah alih-alih susunan serapah. Tetapi—dia tidak bisa. Sepuluh tahun terlalu lama. Halte bus masih seperti sedia kala dan menjadi saksi bisu sejarah, tetapi sejarah telah bercerita, ia maju bersamaan dengan sang waktu.

"Gimana bisa gue percaya sama orang yang bahkan pergi selama sepuluh tahun dan nggak ngasih kabar?" ia bertanya, namun lebih seperti bicara pada nuraninya sendiri.

Akhirnya, sebelum Aomine sempat berbicara, Kagami berlari—sekencang yang dia bisa.

Pergi.

* * *

><p><span>Catatan:<span> Tumben panjang. Mungkin karena ilham kami sedang mengalir? #aha Anggap sebagai kado untuk yang masuk sekolah pada Senin besok dan penyemangat UAS untuk para pelajar 'maha' di luar sana!


End file.
